green_stripes_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Killer Red
Killer Red (キラーレッド, Kirāreddo) is the second Indoraptor that appears in Dimensional Rift as the second villain and was born with Spike who she sees as a sister. Name Killer Red's name comes from her almost red stripe. Like Green Stripes, she got this name from James when he encounter her during the second battle. Design Appearance Killer Red is a indoraptor. She bears a striking similar appearance of the Indominus rex, but her body length is about half of that of its predecessor. She sports toe claws that are similar to those of a Velociraptor, and her color is primarily black with a Orange streak running from the base of the neck to her tail, which bears strong resemblance to Blue's metallic blue streak. Killer Red also possesses hands with four fingers; an opposable thumb and three main digits. The shape of her head bears a resemblance to that of a Tyrannosaurus rex, and it has a sprinkled red mark around the eye orbit. The skin around the Killer Red's'' mouth is flaky and peeling away in some areas. Her mouth is also sickly-looking, with ragged teeth similar to those of the ''Indominus rex. She prefers a quadrupedal stance, though it can stand, walk, and run bipedally on occasion. Killer Red also exhibits night vision, allowing her to perform well regardless of the time of day, or lighting condition it's pushed into. Killer Red also has echolocation to track her prey in the dead of night. Portrayal Killer Red is portrayed by CGI. Roar Killer Red sounds like the one seen in Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom. Origins Killer Red's egg fell in a portal and fell next to Spike's egg as it cracks and so does her egg. After surviving 3 years on the island, Killer Red reveal herself to James and the group when she was tried of just eating dinosaurus for the past 3 years. History Dimensional Rift Killer Red was first seen in her when it fell in a portal and fell next to Spike's egg as she begins to hatch. 3 years later and She decide to attack James and his group but only to be distracted by a group of humans on the island or stuck on the island. After killing and eating them, James and them came back to fight them, However, she and her sister were overpowering them and Scar was killed in the process. Then James came back with with Green Stripes as backup. Killer Red and Green Stripes begin to fight each other to the death until Green Stripes pinned her to the ground and stab her eye, killing her off. Abilities Camouflage Killer Red is able to camouflage during the day and night. Night Vision Killer Red can see in the night very well, due to her night vision. Senses Killer Red has great sense of smell and tracking abilities due to her senses. Intelligence Killer Red is shown to be the second smartest Indoraptor there is. Durability Killer Red can take bullets due to her bulletproof armor. Speed and Agility Killer Red is the fastest thing there is, due her Raptor DNA inside her. Stamina Killer Red doesn't lose stamina very easy and show that she can keep going for days. Strength and Combat Killer Red can fight her enemies for days, maybe weeks because she has deadly claws on his hands and feet that she can attack with. She's also better when she has team mates giving her cover. Weaknesses Her Eyes Killer Red's eyes are the weakest part of her body and that's what got her killed. Category:Creatures/Monsters/Titans